


Attacked!

by RoseRedMisery



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Fic Rewrite, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Werewolves, post-TTP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRedMisery/pseuds/RoseRedMisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis thought the worst thing to happen to him this month was getting bitten by a werewolf, but then Opal kidnapped his brothers. On top of all that, he's having a bit of a sexual identity crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attacked!

**Fowl Manor, Ireland**

Artemis Fowl took a deep breath and exhaled. The Irish night air was what he loved best about Ireland. Industrialization was scarce here and the air was virtually clean. He loved the scent of pine when he woke up in the morning, instead of pollutants like in big cities, such as Chicago or London, where he had stayed in hotels so many times.

On this particular night, Artemis Fowl the Second felt an attraction to the trees. He walked in the woods for what seemed like hours. It was nearly midnight and the full moon shone brightly, guiding his way. His feet hurt like hell and he almost collapsed a couple times. But he had to keep going. 

He stopped. _'What am I doing?'_ he thought. _'This is dangerous. There are wild animals in these woods. This is the kind of thing Butler has taught me not to do since birth.'_

He turned back. He needed to figure out a way home. But which way was home? There was the sound of breaking twigs behind him. Something was close.

"I'm going to die out here." he said aloud, groaning at his own stupidity.

He heard a growl. He turned on the spot. A creature leapt out from the bushes and on top of him. It bite into his arm and gnawed at it. Artemis cried out in pain, and then blacked out.

When he came to, Artemis found the strength to get up and walk. He couldn't tell where he was going, nor did he care. He paid no attention to where his feet lead him, only to the pain in his arm and stopping the bleeding. Some moments after he realized that his arm had gone completely numb, he broke through the woods and saw Fowl Manor. He felt a joy he had never felt before. _'I'm safe at home.'_ he thought. And he made his way up to the Manor, went inside, and collapsed on the couch.

-

-

-

Juliet Butler found him the next morning. Dried blood was covering his entire right arm. She screamed  his name as she rushed to his side. Her yelling woke him up and he sat up, regretting it almost immediately. He had a splitting headache and couldn't remember what he had done that night.

' _Was I drinking,'_   he asked himself.

Then he remembered. He had been attacked.

Butler came rushing into the room at the sound of Juliet's scream.

"Oh my God! Artemis!" exclaimed Juliet. "What happened?!"

"Bitten!" he struggled to say. "Last night! Some animal. I think it was a wolf."

Juliet rushed and got a wet rag and cleaned Artemis off. Five minutes later nothing was left except healing gashes and a crescent shaped scar just below his elbow.

"Should we take him to the hospital," Juliet asked her older brother.

Artemis shook his head. "Obviously, it was not as serious as I had originally thought. What I had thought was a bite is, in all likelihood, merely a scratch."

"Why would you run off into the woods in the middle of the night?" Butler asked Artemis.

"I'm confused as well, Butler," Artemis responded. "It was like I was in some sort of trance."

Juliet laid her hand over Artemis'. "At least you're okay, and made it home safe without any other damage." she said.

Artemis smiled.

"I'm quite famished. Let's eat," he said, getting up and making his way to the kitchen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's my Attacked! rewrite. Let me know if I should keep this going. The old fic is super embarrassing. I also still have no idea who I want Artemis to end up with at the end of the story.


End file.
